


Match-Making Time Round 2

by MelissaMcEagle



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMcEagle/pseuds/MelissaMcEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls of Class E (and Koro-sensei) are determined to get Maehara and Isogai together. Maehara and Isogai decide to mess with everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match-Making Time Round 2

 

“Eh? Well, I don’t think I’m interested in women,” Isogai said, totally oblivious to the chaos he was about to unleash on himself, “At least I don’t think so, I haven’t quite figured it out yet.” The room was dead silent. Maehara resisted face-palming. He hoped that Yuuma just realized what he had unleashed upon himself. Had he really not yet learned that Koro-sense– no, the _whole_ of Class E was obsessed with gossip?

“Ehhhh?!” The class screeched, mostly girls, Maehara noticed. He hid his smirk, they were going to be so disappointed. Isogai just smiled nervously. Koro-sensei pulled a tissue out of no where and began patting his tears. When did he even start crying?

“I’m so happy you feel so comfortable coming out around sensei!” He disappeared momentarily and returned with numerous books, probably stolen from a nearby library or bookstore. “Just know that sensei will support you no matter what!” Isogai just laughed uncomfortably. Maehara would have to get him something sweet afterwards for putting up with this.

“Thank you, sensei,” he said gratefully.

“So, Isogai-kun, is there anyone you’re interested in?” Nakamura asked, standing over Isogai’s shoulder. Maehara wondered when she got there. Then again, this was the biggest gossip of the week, he was surprised she wasn’t immediately attracted there the second Yuuma started talking.

“Eh, not at the moment,” he said. Yet again Maehara felt like throwing his head at his desk. They might as well get it out now or else face the repercussions later. They had been together for at least three months now, it wasn’t like he cared that they knew.

“I see,” she said, glancing at Maehara, “I suppose you knew about this juicy gossip?”

“Of course I did, we’re best friends,” he said casually. He did not like that glint in her eyes. Isogai shot him a sympathetic look. Maehara shrugged, he honestly didn’t care. If Isogai wanted to keep it quiet, then he would respect that. Isogai glanced at his watch.

“Oh no! I need to get going, the bread maker’s putting his goods at half-price in 30 minutes,” Isogai explained, “I’ll see you all tomorrow!” Maehara stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. He jogged to catch up to Isogai.

“Do you know what you’ve just done?”

“Huh? No? What did I do?”

“You’ve just ensured that all of Class E is going to be after our heads.”

“What do you mean?” Maehara spared a glance back, where he could see the evil glints in their eyes. He just sighed.

“You’ll see soon enough.”

—

“Maehara and Isogai spend a lot of time together, don’t they?” Touka observed.

“They really do,” Fuwa confirmed.

“Yeah, but Maehara’s such a womanizer,” Hinata said.

“I dunno, when was the last time you saw him with another woman?” Rio pointed out, “It’s been months. Now it’s just him and Isogai-kun hanging out all the time.”

“You don’t think...?” Kanzaki started.

“An unrequited BL subplot is exactly what we needed!” Fuwa exclaimed, slamming her fist into the table.

“They _are_ pretty cute together,” Touka agreed.

“Now, now, we can’t get ahead of ourselves, children,” Koro-sensei intervened, “If Isogai-kun and Maehara-kun get together, we have to make sure it happens naturally and without much intervention.”

“But sensei...” Rio whined.

“Of course, that means there can’t be some intervention.” They looked at the couple’s retreating backs with a gleam in their eye. Oh, there was definitely going to be some intervention.

—

“Oh no, I can’t seem to find my umbrella!” Isogai cried as he dug through their umbrella pot. Maehara stole a glance towards the class and Koro-sensei, all of whom were attempting to look innocent. _Well... they wanted this._

“We can share,” he offered. Fuwa could barely contain her squeal.

“I suppose. Hopefully it turns up tomorrow, right Maehara-san?”

“Yeah.” Isogai threw his book bag over his shoulder. “Well, let’s go.”

As they left the classroom, the girls (and Koro-sensei) crowded to the door to watch them leave.

“They’re so close together!” Kanzaki exclaimed.

“Surely this will create romance between the two!” Koro-sensei declared. Mission one: Success!

“What are you guys doing?” Sugino asked, peering over Hara’s shoulder, trying to get a good look.

“We’re trying to get Maehara-san and Isogai-kun together!” Rio declared. Sugino and Nagisa shared a mutually confused look.

“Why are we trying to do that?”

“Just look at how cute they are together!” Kanzaki exclaimed.

“Is...is that your entire reasoning?” Nagisa asked. He got no response.

—

“I really do wonder where my umbrella went,” Isogai said. Maehara laughed.

“Don’t you see it, Yuuma? They’re trying to play matchmaker.”

“Huh?”

“They must’ve seen how much time we spend together and wanted to do something about that. I bet any moment now, we’ll hear a particularly nosy sensei hide nearby.”

“Should we just come out and let them know?” Isogai questioned, “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable yesterday.” Maehara grinned.

“No, I think we should lead them on for just a little bit longer.”

“Are you sure?” They heard the loud boom that usually occurs when Koro-sensei moved quickly from one point to another. Hadn’t he ever learned subtlety?

“Oh definitely.”

—

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Rio whispered.

“I dunno, I wish I could hear over this rain,” Fuwa said.

“Me too,” Hinata agreed.

“How did we even get dragged into this?” Sugino muttered. Nagisa just shrugged. They watched as Maehara and Isogai walked together under the umbrella. For some reason, none of the girls minded getting wet, although Koro-sensei had put on some sort of ridiculous dry suit and goggles.

“Shh, something’s happening!” Hinata whispered.

“Are you sure you want me to keep this?” Isogai asked.

“Yeah, it’s fine! I’m okay getting wet.”

“You’re so kind, Hiroto!” Some of the girls gasped. First name with no suffix! They really were close! They stood still as Maehara walked passed them, getting wet without a care.

“I would say that was a success!” Koro-sensei exclaimed. “Part one of our plan is complete!”

“Sensei, I thought we were only going to intervene just a little bit,” Hinata reminded. Koro-sensei froze.

“Ah, well, we can’t let true love get away!” The girls stared at him incredulously.

“You’re a sleazebag,” Touka said. The other girls agreed and left, satisfied for the day. Sugino and Nagisa looked at each other and shrugged. They definitely didn’t understand it.

—

“Partner study time!” Koro-sensei declared, “You may choose your own partners.” Isogai immediately glanced back towards Maehara who quietly shook his head.

“Hey Sugaya, you want to work on these English phrases together?” Maehara asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Koro-sensei flail.

“Now Maehara-san, don’t you think Isogai-kun would be a better study partner for you?”

“I dunno, do you think so?”

“Of course, Maehara-san.”

“I don’t mind, Maehara,” Isogai said kindly. Hiroto fought back a smirk, his boyfriend was really getting into this.

“Alright, I guess so.” Maehara shuffled his books and notes, moving instead to a desk near Isogai.

“What was that about?” Sugaya asked. Nagisa rolled his eyes.

“Apparently after Isogai’s admission a couple of days ago, it’s become the mission of all the girls and Koro-sensei to get Maehara and Isogai together,” Sugino explained.

“Why? I thought Maehara was a womanizer?” Kimura asked.

“I don’t get it either,” Sugino admitted.

“It’s the whole best friends in love trope. It was inevitable sensei would get behind it. You remember the whole island incident? He’s been desperate for a love scandal since the year began,” Okajima added, “I’m surprised it didn’t happened earlier.”

“Do you think it’ll work out?” Mimura questioned. They stole a glance at the two moving their desks together.

“Nah, it’ll just end in Koro-sensei being disappointed again,” Okajima decided.

—

“Oh no! I bought these movie tickets for a movie that I was going to see with my dad, but now he can’t go. I wonder what I should do with them?” Fuwa cried. Maehara and Isogai exchanged a look. This was starting to get ridiculous, but was proving very fruitful. “I know, why don’t you guys go?” She threw the tickets on Isogai’s desk.

“Are you sure, Fuwa-san?”

“Oh, I’m sure,” she said confidently. Maehara and Isogai shrugged.

“Thank you, Fuwa-san, we really appreciate it.” She grinned as she turned around and faced the other girls. Hinano gave her a quick high-five.

“What’s it for?” Maehara asked.

“It’s some horror film,” Isogai said.

Maehara lowered his voice down to a whisper, “I guess they’re trying to use a scary movie to bring us together.”

“Well, is it going to bring us together?”

“We’ll see.”

—

It was hard to ignore the group of girls in the back. They had kept themselves quiet, and had there not been a ten foot tall terribly-disguised monster in the back, perhaps Maehara and Isogai wouldn’t have noticed them.

“They’re getting less and less subtle,” Isogai observed.

“It’s only to be expected. They’re getting desperate.”

“How long are we going to keep this up?”

“Probably not much longer. If we don’t stop them, they’ll run out of steam soon enough.”

“You really think so?”

“Yeah, I mean, it can’t have been cheap for everyone to get in here.” Isogai shrugged. The theater darkened, and the movie began to play. As Maehara suspected, it was nothing more than a B-rate horror film. The fake blood was _very_ clearly just dyed red water. Still, it was enjoyable to laugh together about the terrible special effects. Still conscious of their audience, Maehara pulled the stereotypical yawn and wrap your arms around your date. Even all the shushing in the world couldn’t keep Fuwa’s squeal quiet. He and Isogai looked at each other and shared a laugh.

—

“Hiroto, everyone’s been so kind lately!” Isogai exclaimed as he held the picnic basket that Megu had given him. He had briefly peeked inside to see numerous rolls, jams, and onigiri.

“They’re getting more and more desperate,” Maehara observed He unrolled the blanket that Hinata had given him, only to see that there were white carnations rolled into the middle.

“Oh, are these for me?” Isogai asked, “Oh Hiroto-kun, you shouldn’t have.” They laughed as they each took one and placed it on the other. One rested in Maehara’s shirt pocket, the other in Isogai’s hair.

“You look good with flowers in your hair.”

“Thank you, Hiroto.” Together, they laid out the feast that someone (Maehara was starting to guess this was becoming a class-wide effort) had prepared for them. They sat next to each other as they ate, their hands barely touching.

“What did you think of Karasuma-sensei’s PE lesson today?”

“It was good, I’m glad he’s having us work more and more on teamwork. It really feels like we’re uniting as one.”

“And you’re keeping us together, Mr. Perfect Class Representative.”

“You flatter me,” Isogai said as he handed an onigiri to Maehara, who immediately took a bite of it.

“I sure do, it’s my job,” Maehara declared. He froze for a moment as he saw Isogai leaning in closer. Yuuma reached his hand up and wiped away rice that had stuck to his cheek. Maehara’s heart pounded as he gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes. Isogai just grinned and broke away. They could hear rustling as the girls giggled to themselves.

“You tease,” Maehara hissed quietly.

“How long should we keep this up?” Isogai whispered back

“Probably not too much longer. I bet they’re already onto us, anyway,” Maehara reasoned.

—

“Irina-sensei, can you help us with something~?” Kurahashi sing-songed. The foreign language instructor froze, surprised by the sudden respect her students were showing. She was flattered.

“Of course ladies, what do you need?” She quieted her voice, “Is it about boys? I can answer any question you have.”

“Well, kind of,” Megu said, “You see, we’re trying to get Maehara-san and Isogai-kun together.” Irina blinked. Huh?

“Maehara and Isogai? Why?”

“Well, they’re totally in love,” Touka explained.

“And they just don’t know it yet,” Fuwa finished. Irina sighed.

“Well, I don’t know much about making people fall in love. But I know that intense situations can get the heart racing and feelings can flow,” she said.

“But, how are we going to get that?” Irina grinned.

“I have an idea, leave it to me.”

—

“Okay, they’re getting closer and closer,” Fuwa said, “We’re almost there, team!” They huddled around Koro-sensei’s desk, a map of the area on the desk with certain places circled with hearts. “We need some sort of final plan to get them together. They’re so close, but not quite there yet.”

“Are they still on this?” Terasaka muttered.

“I can’t believe it, it’s been two weeks,” Nagisa said. It was incredible, he hadn't seen them dedicated to something like this _ever_. Even the Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei romantic plotting was put on the back burner more frequently than not.

“Okay! If we trap them in a cave, they’ve got to kiss then, right?” Kanzaki said.

“You’re a genius!” Hinata praised.

“Who are we trapping in a cave?” Karma asked, sipping his juice.

“It’s Isogai-kun and Maehara-san,” Nagisa explained. He was somewhat amazed that Karma hadn’t caught on to the girl’s plot yet. It had, after all, been going on for weeks now. “They’ve been desperate to get them together.”

“Eh? Why?”

“We have no clue,” Takebayashi admitted.

“But they’re already dating?” Karma stated..The scribbling at Koro-sensei’s desk quieted. The girls slowly turned to face Karma.

“What? What do you mean, Karma-kun?” Megu asked.

“They’ve been dating for like three months now, haven’t you guys noticed?”

“H-huh?” They said in unison.

“Karma-kun, if you knew that, why didn’t you say that earlier?” Kayano exclaimed.

“I wasn’t paying attention.”

“For two weeks?!” Touka shrieked.

“It was boring,” he said with a shrug.

As if to make his point, Isogai and Maehara came through the door, twigs in their hair and a couple of scraps from their Irina-sensei inspired “Super Romantic Scenic Walk” to class. It was intended to get them to save and find their true love in each other.

“You two have been together since the beginning!” Fuwa accused loudly.

“Oh thank God,” Isogai muttered, “I think if they didn’t figure it out soon enough, we would have ended up dead.”

“Shit, I was gonna admit it rather than go through that again.”

“Why didn’t you admit it from the beginning?!” Hara shouted. They shrugged.

“We thought it would be funny to see how far you guys would go,” Maehara admitted.

“We didn’t think you guys would go _that_ far. Where did you even get an alligator?” Isogai added.

“We threw so much time and money into this!” Touka exclaimed. A large figure loomed above them, his purple face exuding disappointment.

“That was a very cruel trick to play on your class, Maehara-san, Isogai-kun. And especially on Sensei’s heart!” The girls appeared at his side, their eyes containing a familiar evil glint.

“Hiroto, we should probably run.”

“Not a bad idea, Yuuma.” The two bolted, knowing that if Koro-sensei decided to seriously pursue them, they had no chance. Still, as they turned the corner, hand-in-hand, they both couldn’t help but think, this was a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> luv these gay boys


End file.
